


Everything Has A Beginning... And An End

by Trishata96



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Batarians, Earthborn Commander Shepard, Gen, Mass Effect 2: Arrival DLC, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Torture, Virmire Survivor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard didn't blow up the Alpha Relay in the Bahak System (he was busy with the Collectors). The 103rd Marine Division did, led by the Virmire survivor Kaidan Alenko. Although he is pureblood Alliance, he is deemed expendable and handed over to the Batarians to stand trial. And torture. Long. And televised. And executed. Maybe.</p><p>Will Shepard, fresh off the Collector base make it to the rescue in time?</p><p>(Possibilities for realizations and reconciliations.) (Kink Meme Prompt fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I Have Become Death, Destroyer Of Worlds- J. Robert Oppenheimer, a creator of the Atom Bomb

Flame, Fire. Death, Destruction. These were the things that blanketed the Bahak system as the asteroid collided with the Mass Relay, mere seconds after the Apollo used the Alpha relay to flee. On board everyone was silent with the Knowledge that they'd just lost the majority of their friends and team mates, but also they had all had a hand in the deaths of 300,000 Batarians, a fair portion of them being civilians. The 103rd Marine division looked at their leader, who they had barely rescued . Their leader, who sat on the floor in the cargo bay, eyes staring vacantly at the wall, trying to come to terms with what just happened.

'What have I done?' Whispered Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko to himself. 'What have I done?'  
\-------------

Kaidan woke up, silently screaming. His eyes darted around his apartment on the Citadel, everything was dark, except for the gentle blue glow around. Taking deep breaths to calm the erratic beating of his heart, he swung his legs out of bed and over the side. After calming his biotics down, he turned on the bedside lamp then headed to the bathroom. Splashing cold water onto his sweat drenched face, Kaidan stared at his reflection. His hair was a mess and the black stubble was becoming more and more noticeable. When was the last time he'd shaved? Ah yes before the... A lump appeared in his throat at the thought of what had occurred four days ago. Admiral Hackett had been dismayed but understood Kaidan had done what he could to warn the colonies.

'Did you?' Spoke up a little voice at the back of his head. Doubt had become his main demon now, what if he'd been faster? What if he hadn't allowed Kenson to capture him? What if he could have got a message out to the colonies? Quickly he tried to reassure himself that he had done all he could. He left the bathroom and headed to the window that overlooked a good portion of the Zakera ward arm. Hackett and Anderson had placed him on indefinite leave. Most probably to make sure he wasn't out in the open when the Batarian Hegemony and the rest of the galaxy found out the Alliance had just murdered 300,000 Batarians. The Admiral had told him that the Batarians would be out for his head, he'd been the Leader of the squad. Another fact that didn't help was that he'd served with Commander Alec Shepard. Shepard had defeated a plot to stop a fair portion of Terra Nova being destroyed, so they'd see it as a good way of getting back at him. At the thought of Shepard, Kaidan wondered where he was. Most likely flying around with his new Cerberus friends, he thought sourly.

Sighing, Kaidan pushed thoughts of his former Commander away and got dressed in his casuals. He needed someting to do, something to keep the thoughts of the Alpha relay and Shepard out of his mind. He found his Omni-Tool next to his armour and weapons, all rigorously cleaned to an inch of their lives. He checked his messages, since there was none, he began to obsessively tinker with his Omni-Tool. No doubt he'd go back to what he already had it set to but... he just needed something, anything to keep him occupied. Anything to distract him from the blood that was on his hands.

He didn't get anything to eat, something he ought to be doing, but... he simply had no appetite. A beep awoke him from the dark cloud above his head. Anderson had just sent a message to him.

::We need to talk, Alenko. Meet me at this address in 20 It's about the Alpha incident and Shepard. Get here as fast as you can.::

Part of him just wanted to stay where he was, but the Alliance part of him was not going to disobey the human Councillor. Restoring his Omni-Tool settings, he found his Alliance Uniform and donned it. Before leaving he remembered to pick up his pistol. He found the address easily enough, a warehouse near the docks. Though when he entered, neither Anderson or Hackett were awaiting him. But Ambassador Udina and Admiral Miklolvich.  
"Commander Alenko." Greeted Udina, with a curt nod. Alenko carefully put a hand on his sidearm.

"Where's Councillor Anderson? And why is the Admiral here?" Something was not right, the dubbed 'Alenko' sense was screaming 'Get out!' Udina traded a look with the Admiral. Then it clicked into place. "Anderson didn't send that message did he? It was you." Of course Udina had access to Anderson's desk.

"You are correct, Commander. Unlike Admiral Hackett and Anderson, they will not do what is necessary to ensure the Batarians don't declare war on us..." That was all he needed to know, Kaidan immediately began to turn around and run to the exit, when something sank into the side of his neck. Barely catching himself before hitting the floor, he pulled a dart out of his neck, vision already fading. He saw a figure approach Udina and shake his hand.

"Thank you Ambassador for delivering the one responsible. Boys, get him to the ship and don't be gentle with him." Hands roughly picked him up and carried him to a waiting shuttle before the sedative took effect.  
\----------------  
Kaidan carefully opened his eyes, hoping their wasn't a blinding light anywhere, he already had a migraine coming on. Luckily his surroundings were gloomy, so he opened them up fully and tried to remember what had just happened, then it all came flooding back. He cursed Udina, he knew he was a bit of a slimy bastard, but this? No hang on scratch that thought, this was something he should have known Udina was capable of. He would anything to save the worthless hide on his arse. 

Mikilovich? That was what shocked Kaidan the most. An Alliance Admiral turning over a Commander who was utterly loyal and pure blood Alliance. Mikilovich was the last person Kaidan would have thought playing nice with the aliens.

He gave his cell a glance and was immediately surprised and worried by the fact that it wasn't a proper cell. They'd chucked him into a storage closet. Obviously he'd been relieved of his pistol, omni-tool and amp. But he could still use his biotics, he wasn't even restrained. The sedative must have worn off quicker due to his faster metabolism. Taking deep breaths he stood up, ignoring the dull pain in the back of his head and his stomach. Maybe abusing his need for food was not a wise action. He immediately checked the door, it was locked so the Batarians had some competence, but the lock was sub-par, he could hack it easily. Though it turned out the Batarians had expected that and a small electrical charge threw Kaidan against the wall.

The door then opened, allowing blinding light to spill into the room. Instinctively Kaidan covered his eyes. There were heavy footfalls as a Batarian walked over. Then a sharp pain as he kicked Alenko in the ribs. Kaidan bit back a yell of pain as he felt a rib or two crack.

"Get up!" Unfortunately he was still dazed from the electrical shock. A hand grabbed him by the throat and hauled him up, slamming him against the wall. "Stupid human." The Batarian drew back a hand and clenched it into a fist. Though he was stopped by a yell from the doorway.

"Hey! Save it for later, Jalk. Just collar him, Balak wants to see him." 'Jalk' snarled and threw him to the floor. Shaking his head, trying to clear his senses, Kaidan noticed the Batarian loop something over his head. His hand flew to his neck in an attempt to stop the collar being clamped around it and his amp port, but it was too late. Jalk moved away and looked smugly at him. Reluctantly Kaidan stood up grimacing slightly. The collar was well too tight and he could already feel his dark energy building up, Biotics always needed to be discharged time to time, failure to do so meant he would be getting a lot of electric shocks in the future.

"Like your new accessory, human? Built specially for pesky biotics. Also came with a special add-on." Jalk's omni-tool flared and a shock coursed though Alenko's body, forcing him to fall to one knee. "Now you'd better behave, because every time you step out of line, that's what you'll get. Understood?" Kaidan slowly nodded, trying to resist the urge to throw himself at Jalk.

'Keep your head clear Kaidan. You can't run and gun. Just try to think a way out.' He thought to himself, as he got back to his feet. Jalk pushed him though the doorway, the second Batarian led the way. Every other Batarian they came across, snarled at Alenko. Every so often Jalk gave him a shove causing him to stumble. Eventually he was shoved into an office, where a familiar Batarian sat at the desk reading intel.

Balak.

"Commander Alenko. I believe we've meet before. Asteroid X57. Correct? Of course you were a lieutenant back then." Kaidan swallowed stiffly Shepard had taken himself and Wrex on that mission. He still remembered the urge to put a bullet though Balak's head, he remembered the strain on Shepard's face of choosing to let a terrorist go or letting innocents die. Remembering Balak's speech about how humans were to blame for all their problems and the fact he'd been on the mission. The Batarian would definitely take his anger out on him, the next best thing to killing Shepard. Balak put down the pad and stood up.

"I would have preferred that you were Shepard, especially since he's running around with Cerberus. Though Commander Shepard's former second in command... I think that would cause him more pain." Kaidan kept his eyes on the floor, mind racing with thoughts. Would it cause Shepard pain? They hadn't parted well on Horizon. He stopped himself from wrinkling his nose in disgust as Balak appeared in front of him, Batarians didn't exactly smell the best.

"We'll be arriving at Khar'shan tomorrow. Two days after that, we will hold your trial for the murder of 300,000 Batarians and the destruction of the Bahak system. 'If' found guilty, well, you will publicly executed a few days after. Any questions, scum?"

"How long will the trial be?"

"A day if your lucky. If not, a few hours. Take him to his cell." Kaidan stopped himself from snorting, they were clearly on a cargo freighter, the only way the Batarians could have entered Citadel Space. Hence why the 'cell' was a storage room. Hopefully they had left some stuff inside. Though he thought about the information Balak had given him as he was taken back to his 'cell'.

If he was lucky and the Prosecutors took all day sprouting propaganda at the trial, that gave him six to eight days. Perhaps... no. What the hell was he thinking? Even if he escaped while on this ship or on Khar'shan. He was in Batarian space. He couldn't escape on his own. There was no way the Alliance could rescue him, they wouldn't want a full on war. There was only one ship that could get into Batarian Space and that ship belonged to Cerberus.

But under the command of Shepard. Shepard had once said he would kill for his crew... problem was did that apply for Kaidan anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

Kaidan cursed the Batarians. When he'd woken up the room had been full of stuff. Now it was empty. Clearly they were trying to break his will. They were going to have to try harder.

He was sat on the floor, thinking and ignoring the constant electric shocks. It didn't feel right, the dark energy building up. He paused in his hopeless planning as footsteps came close to the door and stopped. The door slid open and Jalk stepped in, tossing an apple in his hand. Once again he was reminded of his hunger. Though he was surprised when Jalk tossed it to him. Kaidan barely caught the fruit.

He scrutinized the fruit, watching the Batarian's face. Jalk chuckled at his suspicion.

"Don't worry it isn't poisoned. I'll enjoy a public execution more. Go on, have something to eat." Kaidan weighed his choices. He was hungry and that was not good for biotics but he wasn't going to trust the Batarian. Eventually his stomach won and he cautiously took a bite.

It wasn't poisoned that was for sure, yet it was far from fresh. He spat out the piece, when his mouth registered something wriggling inside it. He glared at the now closed door as Jalk's laughter echoed down the corridor. Chucking the apple away, Kaidan curled up in the corner.

He wasn't so hungry now.  
\---------  
After the apple incident, Kaidan tried to sleep by curling up in the corner. Just as he was about to drift off, he was jarred awake by a sudden and loud dripping. He eyed the now conveniently dripping pipe with venom. Each drip hit the ground with a plop. The repetitive noise already grating on his nerves.

'Just ignore it. Just try and get some sleep.’

Of course it was not as simple as that as half an hour later he was examining the pipe, trying to figure out how to stop the dripping. It stopped after a while. He sighed with relief and settled back down to sleep. Yet just as he was about to drift off once again, the dripping started up again. Now Kaidan was trying to quell the rising urge to kill the first Batarian he saw. He got up again and found the hole responsible. It wasn't natural so he concluded the Batarians were trying to stop him from resting. Or trying to drive him insane. One or the other. Or both. After several repeats Kaidan was finally able to start drifting off, now used to the dripping.

Then footsteps clanged down the hallway outside and the door opened. Kaidan didn't have much time to react before two Batarians stormed in and hauled him to his feet. A third one delivered a punch to his gut, making him double over. The third Batarian stooped down and hissed into his ear.

"I had family in the Bahak system, my entire family. So did Veltoss and Devtol. Anything you've got to say in your defense, human." Kaidan kept his mouth shut, nothing he said would appease these men. They needed to vent their anger. That was what scapegoats were for. 

That was what he was for.

The Batarian snarled and nodded at his friends. They pulled him back up and Kaidan caught sight of him putting on brass knuckles. A sudden right hook sent him to the ground.

"Get up!!" Demanded the Batarian, the other stood back and watched as Kaidan spat out some blood and got to his feet. Due to hunger and lack of sleep he couldn't raise his hands in self-defense quickly enough. So as soon as he was up, he was back on the floor, a gash on his cheek, trickling blood. His attacker scoffed.

"Hmph. Pathetic. You humans can barely fight properly, how we haven't bombed you back to the stone age..." He was distracted, so this time Kaidan got up and was able to block the next punch. The rest he dodged, backing away until his next dodge caused the Batarian to punch the wall. He backed away, nursing his now aching hand. He jerked his head in Kaidan's direction, a silent order to his friends. They quickly overwhelmed Kaidan with brute force and rained down punches and kicks. He felt his ribs crack and they got a few good blows to his head.

Several minutes into his beating, the door opened and there was a yell.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kaidan was immediately dropped into a pile of limbs on the floor. He lay there coughing up blood and cradling his ribs and stomach.

"Balak said he was to be left in isolation. Not to be beaten to a pulp."

"We know he's guilty, Jalk. Let's kill him now!" Jalk grabbed one of the men by the throat.

"He will be found guilty! And he will be executed publicly after being tortured every single waking moment of his short existence that's left. Now get out!" There were mutinous murmurs then footsteps. Before the door shut Jalk spoke to Kaidan:

"You're lucky Balak wants you to be able to walk." There was a thud as something landed near Kaidan. Forcing himself to look up, he registered a med-pack just in front of him. Grabbing it, he got to finding something for his ribs.

\----------

Meanwhile...

"Joker lose this channel!"

"With pleasure Commander!" Alec Shepard watched as TIM faded away before his eyes. Good riddance too. He had evidence of the Reapers involvement or at least what the Collectors were up to. All the Cerberus files EDI had nabbed would also help mightily in convincing the Alliance not to court martial his ass when he turned himself in. As he headed to Joker's cockpit he couldn't help but smile. He was damn proud of his crew, who'd all defected with him. They were half way to Illium for some R&R, perhaps two days. It had taken them a day to get the QEC working and they still didn't have normal communications up and running. But hopefully Alec could inform the Council and Anderson of his success and defection.

Perhaps he and Kaidan could have that chat about Horizon now...


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" A harsh shout woke Kaidan. Jalk was standing in the doorway, holding something in his hand. Kaidan groaned when he realised what it was. A leash. They were going to drag him around on a leash. Of course they'd do that. He clambered to his feet, wincing as his bruised muscles worked. The good news was that his ribs were good now. The bad news, everything else hurt like hell, now the pain meds had worn off.

"Have a nice nap, Commander?" Asked Jalk sarcastically, a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah I think I'll give this place the full five shackles." Muttered Kaidan, dryly. Jalk snorted and unholstered his pistol. " Turn around and hands on your head." Kaidan did as he was told, he wasn't really ready for another beating. There was a click as the leash was attached to a loop on the front of his collar. "You stay behind me." Soon as Jalk turned to walk away, Kaidan grabbed his leash and looped it around Jalk's neck. The Batarian gasped and struggled, eventually passed out. Detaching the leash, Kaidan took Jalk's pass, as much as he didn't have a plan, he was going to make a point that he wouldn't play along like an obedient dog. He went to open the door, when electricity coursed though his body and he fell to his knees. Jalk stood up, chuckling.

"I had a feeling you'd try that. Good thing I faked being out." Mocked Jalk as he reattached the leash, then tugging him out of the room.

\----

Kaidan kept his head down as they stood in the airlock, Balak was in front of him, hand tight on the leash. Five more Batarians including Jalk surrounded him, watching for any sign Kaidan was about to bolt. It wasn't as if there was any place Kaidan could run, there was a lynch mob outside. Even inside the airlock, Kaidan could hear the crowd outside calling for his blood. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and fight down the panic rising inside him. How could Shepard, let alone a normal solider, keep his face blank at desperate times? Shepard had rarely let his commander mask drop on missions, keeping his emotions hidden. The only times it had broken and let them see Shepard vulnerable like a normal human being was with Toombs... and Virmire... 

Kaidan mentally choked on thoughts of Virmire. Ashley, the little sister he'd never had, always teasing him and teaching him to use something other than a pistol. It seemed decades ago that Ashley had forced a rifle into his hands and dragged him to the shooting range, saying 'LT if you're gonna be watching mine and skipper's sixes. You need a gun that packs more punch but that you can shoot properly.' Eventually over the months hunting Saren, he became a better shot with something other than a pistol. 

But then she'd activated that damn bomb, yelled at Shepard to get Kaidan and died in the nuclear blast. Leaving only him and Shepard and a spot in the cargo bay, at the weapons bench that could never be filled...

He was dragged back to reality by the doors opening and the Batarians starting to move. In tow, Kaidan began to focus on his cuffs but was immediately blinded by the light from Khar'shan's blazing sun. Balak paused to savor the cheers he was receiving, so Alenko had some time to adjust tot the sudden light. The heat was also unbelievable. Before, Kaidan thought Therum had been the hottest planet he'd been on. Khar'shan set the bar very high, now.

A tug on his leash made him realise that Balak was moving down the landing galley. The populace was held back behind barriers and guards. Kaidan noted that the surrounding buildings were well-kept, strange didn't the Batarians claim to be suffering because of humans, they seemed to be doing well. Though Kaidan did notice the majority of the crowd wore threadbare clothes. Perhaps he was in a rich area, where they lived it up and blamed the humans. He couldn't be sure though, his eyesight had become bleary and he could feel a migraine building up behind his eyes.

Balak suddenly tugged too harshly on the leash, causing Kaidan to lose his footing and stumble to the ground. He barely managed to out his hands out to catch himself on the floor. There was a collective snarl around him, the loudest from Balak, who activated his omni-tool. There were whoops of delight as Kaidan cried out in pain. Soon as Balak took his finger on the omni-tool button, he was yanked to his feet and given a shove forward. Kaidan scowled at Balak as he rubbed the grazes on his hands, he then realised that the crowd was chanting something. 'Kill The Human, Kill The Human' He tried and failed to keep the panic off his face.

He and his escort stopped before a raised platform, where more Batarians stood. Some wore ceremonial armour, while others wore clothes that marked them as Government officials. The entire place fell silent as a Batarian wearing their version of Dress blues raised his hands. By silent order, two of Kaidan's guards tried to force him to his knees and failed to do so. He knew this little act of defiance would come back to bite him later but he wasn't going to kneel willingly to Terrorists. Balak glared at his guards for failing in such a simple task then delivered a punch to Kaidan's gut. He pushed Kaidan to his knees and faced his superiors.

" Ka'hairal Balak. We thank you for bringing the Butcher of Bahak to justice." A wave of nausea swept over Kaidan. Butcher of Bahak. As if he'd wanted to kill all of those 300,000 men, women and children. But he hadn't. He wasn't a Butcher.

"It was my honor to hunt him down. Yet we need not have bothered. Unlike the Butcher of Torfan, Major Kyle, the Alliance... The Alliance, our enemy, handed him over without a fuss." A buzz of whispering went around. Balak was grinning broadly as if a plan going exactly how he'd intended. "An Admiral and the human ambassador were frightened of us. They contacted us of their own violation and offered him... on the condition that we kept silent about this deal. They have the nerve to demand that of us! They call us corrupt and evil. Yet instead of 'honorably' defending their own, they make a backroom deal. The human scum, hypocrites, need to be put back in their place. Don't they?" The crowd became frenzied and cheered while the officials cheered with approval. Kaidan realised he was far more than a scapegoat, he was a pawn, one that had held a crucial spot on the chess board, he thought as cries of 'For Bahak' echoed everywhere.

"First though! First though we must make an example of this human!" Balak pointed at Kaidan, reveling in his control of the crowd, how they were hanging onto his every word. Balak crouched down and smiled at Kaidan. "We'll have to thank Udina for merely accelerating your race's annihilation . But first thing's first..." Balak pulled out a knife and cut part of the front of his shirt open, revealing black and purple splotches on his skin. Using the tip of the blade, Balak pulled out his dogtags, the metal glinting in the sunlight. With a sharp jerk, the chain snapped. Standing, Balak looked at the guards.

"Take him to his cell."

\--------

Kaidan was flung none too gently into his cell after having his cuffs and leash removed. He cringed as he sat up. The pain in his rib cage definitely meant his ribs had cracked again and this time there were no painkillers. He crawled over to the wall and put his back to it. Maybe he should have listened to Joker at Shepard's funeral. The pilot had been furious that the Alliance and Council were already dragging Shepard's name though the mud, along with the rest of the surviving crew, but Kaidan had kept away from them all, not wanting to be reminded of who wasn't there. That he was alone. Ashley was gone, Shepard had followed a mere two months later. The sole survivor of Team Humanity as Ash had called them when they went out on missions, regularly. Shepard had been loyal and they'd ignored him. Backroom politics had taken Anderson out of command, forced Shepard to join up with Terrorists and now had made him a scrape goat.

'We're liabilities. Wee believe in the Reapers. They'd happily throw us to the dogs or leave us behind." Joker's own words and that damn pervert of a bastard had been right. Kaidan was going to have to apologise to him. Hell, he was going to have to apologise to a lot of people. Shepard, Garrus, Joker, Dr Chakwas. Mentally he made another list of people to kill or badly injure whe... if he got free. Mikilovich, Udina, Balak, Jalk... Okay that list was going to get long.

'And now you are talking to yourself. What the heck would dad sa...'

Kaidan's heart skipped a few beats when he suddenly remembered his parents. Had they been told? He hoped not, his mother wouldn't be able to cope. She always worried too much about him. Always poking him, asking if he'd found a lady yet. Dropping none too subtle hints about being a Grandmother. He ran a hand though his hair. Hell, did Anderson even know he was missing?

\-----

"What do you mean you can't find him? How the hell can C-Sec's best and brightest NOT find a vid recording?" Yelled Anderson. The Turian cop before him, trembled, mandibles quivering. Now he understood why Bailey had said he was signing his own death warrant coming with nothing.

"Sir all we have is that somebody sent a message to him using your Terminal, to the docks. The camera's were scrambled and we are still fixing them." Anderson grabbed the officer by the collar.

"Tell Bailey to work faster then!" He let go and the Turian fled from the room, the fear of God struck into him. Anderson paced his office. If the Batarians had Alenko then things were going to get bad, very bad. He knew if they had then they couldn't retrieve Alenko without casualties, hell he couldn't guarantee that they wouldn't only be bringing back a body. There was a ping from his terminal. It was from Liara T'soni. Since Shepard had replaced the Shadow Broker, Liara had assisted Anderson. The message itself was simple but devastating.

"The Batarians do have Alenko."

"Shit." Muttered David as he typed a message in reply to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture, sexual harassment, drowning. And knife play/blood.  
> You've been warned.

Kaidan shivered and rubbed his hands together. They were dropping the temperature of his cell, clearly not wanting him to get a good nights sleep. Still though he could cope, one advantage of being Canadian; he was used to the cold. Crossing his legs, Kaidan focused on the old meditation thing, his father had taught him after BAat to help keep his Biotics in check. The sound of the door starting to open, alerted Kaidan and he opened his eyes. Jalk was in the doorway, carrying a chair. He walked in, put the chair down and sat. A few heartbeats then he spoke:

"Used to the cold, are we? I did tell them you'd be " He then shouted over his shoulder. "Put it to normal lads, we're just making him at home." There was a blast of warm air and Kaidan sensed the temperature climb. "So planning anything for your trial are we? Any speeches, escape attempts?" Kaidan remained silent, slowly boring a hole into Jalk's head. Jalk raised an eye ridge, the Batarian equivalent of eyebrows and sighed.

"Come on, you can at least talk. You won't be punished long as you watch your words and tone." Jalk leaned forward.

"Was the rotten apple really necessary?" Jalk laughed a the accusation in his tone.

"Would you have preferred I broke every bone in your hand?" He asked rhetorically, all four eyes blinking and scrutinizing him with curiosity.

"Figuring out how to kill me in the most painful way possible to kill me?" Kaidan muttered, returning the stare.

"No... comparing you to the 'information' we are given about humans." The answer caught Kaidan off guard and he shifted uncomfortably. Or was it because the sudden change from cold to hot had taken hum unaware. Jalk on the other hand though, looked completely at home.

"When you told them to turn the temp to normal, did you mean human normal or normal for..."

"Batarians? Yes. Balak's orders." With that, Jalk stood up and left with the chair. Kaidan swore loudly, already feeling the beads of sweat form on his fore head. For ages he sat there, slowly roasting. He was already dehydrated before, now he was parched. A migraine was hammering away on his brain, his throat felt like sandpaper. His vision was already getting fainter by the minute. Pretty soon he slumped to the floor.

 

:---:---:

"Wake up." Commanded a voice. A few seconds of silence then the order was repeated in a more harsher tone. "Wake up!" Water was splashed onto Kaidan's face which got to fully waken. Standing over him was a Batarian, holding a bottle of water. Cool air flowed against Kaidan's skin, water dripping off his head and onto the floor. They'd lowered the temperature to somethng more bearable for humans.

  
"Look at me." Strange this Batarian's voice was softer than the others. Kaidan looked at him, vision still fuzzy. "Want some water?" The water bottle was shaken, the contents swishing and reminding Kaidan of his thrist, unable to speak, he nodded. He tried to move his heads to take the bottle but he couldn't. It was then he realised that his hands were above his head, chained to the wall. He carefully manovered himself into a more comfortable sitting position. The Batarian knealt and put the bottle to his lips, tipping it so he could drink.

"The chains are meant for my saftey." He muutered as Kaidan drank. When the bottle left his lips, he was able to mutter a 'thank you', it came out more as a croak, but the Batarian understood. There was an amused chuckle. "You won't be saying that in a few minutes, human." The sudden change in tone sent a shiver down his spine and Kaidan looked up at him, his vision now clear. He didn't recognise hi-her, Yes definately her. The curved armour and bosom were a massive hint. She flashed him a fake innocent smile. Relunctantly Kaidan opened his mouth to speak.

"Why?"

"I'm Ein. I'll be your toturer for the next hour." As if to prove her point, Ein pulled out a knife, the blade's edge was smooth and sharp.  He swallowed stiffly, staying absoulutely still as Ein put the blade's edge against his cheek. "Now what to do to you first..." She muttered to herself while her other hand slide down the opposite cheek and to the top of his exposed chest. Bare fingers traced circles on his skin.

  
"It's amazing, isn't it? How humans, Batarians and Asari are so similiar." Ein cocked her head, trailing the blade down to his collarbone while the free hand pulled up the bottom of his shirt and skimmed across his stomach muscles. Unwillingly he shivered at the surprsingly feather light touches. She noticed the shudder and her grin widened. " What's wrong? Feel helpless? Powerless? She whispered, keeping her eyes on him as she worked on undoing his trousers. Kaidan immediately closed his eyes, trying to think straight when Ein glided her knife along his collarbone, applying enough pressure to draw blood.

"No. I want you to look me in the eye. Or I'll start cutting deeper and in more sensistive areas." Growled Ein, proving her point by leaving a cut across his stomach, causing him to hiss in pain. His trousers were tugged down, along with his underwear, past his ass by now. His stomach lurched when Ein's hand gripped him. "Well this looks familiar to our males. I wonder if the same things get you hard," The hand moved as she watched his face like a hawk, keeping the knife at his cheek. What felt like hours later, of Ein's hand adding friction and Kaidan gritting his teeth and trying to figure how to get his arms free, she stopped and leaned in, stradling his hips, and whispered into his ear.

"You're very good at keeping your emotions in check or at least your face blank. You need to work on the eyes though. I can see the fear in them." Kaidan bit the inside of his cheek as she rolled his hips. He wasn't going to give her what she wanted, not going to make a noise... Then a hand went between his legs and beyond. On instinct he flared his biotics. The collar dampened it and sent painful feedback which hurt. But the charge was also passed though Ein. She fell back and scrambled away, surprised and hurt. Her surprise quickly morphed into anger.

"You bastard." She gripped her knife tighter and grabbed him by the thoart, he began struggling. "You'll regret that" The knife's point found the cut on his collar bone and was slid in, effortasly slicing though flesh. He let out a yell as muscle was cut. The knife was then yanked out.

"Apologise to me now." The knife glinted, reflecting what little light there was on a patch not slick with his blood. He just glared back with defiance. The knife came closer to his face. "Apologise or ladies won't find that face attractive anymore." He let out a snort.

"Does it matter? I'm already dead." The knife came to rest just above his left eyebrow and dug in. Ein slowly dragged it down and though his eyebrow. The blade withfrew and he felt warm coppery liquid start to meander down his skin. The cold metal was then laid against his cheek. A stinging slice made him cringe bite his tongue to stop himself rom crying out in pain.

_Don't give them what they want. They want you to scream and beg. Don't give it to them. Stay strong._

"You will apologise to me eventually. I won't let you die until you do. I'll make you scream like a pyjak begging for forgiveness..." The knife trailed down his neck, smearing blood. "Maybe I should cut your quad off? That's something all men are scared off. Even Krogan..."

  
"Ein, That's enough." Jalk was at the door. "Leave the rest until after his trial." Ein snarled at both of the men and got up. As she left, she barged past Jalk, growling, He shook his head and walked over to Kaidan. There was a ruslting and some clinks, then the shackes around his wrists snapped open.  He took several deep breaths before pulling his trousers up in an attempt to regain his dignity.

"Piece of advice human. Give Ein what she wants. She will break you eventually. She always breaks her prisoners, even an N7. She will break you sooner or later and it will be messy." Said Jalk before leaving. Kaidan waited for a while, then checked his trouser pocket. The Batarians had not searched him since capturing him, so he'd been able to smuggle a tube of medigel from the med kit Jalk had given him after his beating. Carefully he appiled a small amount to the cut on his stomach. He didn't apply any to the cuts on his face, that'd be too obvious. The wound on his collarbone was already clotting up and that was in plain view. Tucking the tube away, he made a mental note to only use it for serious injuries.

 

:---:---:

  
The door opened some time later, maybe an hour or two (there wasn't a window or anything he could use to figure out time). Some guards came in and hauled him to his feet, dragging him out of the door. They let him walk unsupproted then, but were constantly shoving him. Not far from his cell was a large room they pushed him into. Kaidan instantly knew what it was though. A torture chamber, complete with a viewing plathform, from which the officals from his 'welcome party' watched. Kaidan's eye caught sight a table and rack, on which various implements hung ot lay. He supressed a shudder, knowing a fair few of them would be used on him. The guards roughly grabbed him by the arms and dragged him over to Balak, who stood near a tank of water. The Batarian grinned, taunting him.

"Kaidan Alenko. We've decided to be reasonable and offer you a deal." Balak began pacing. "If you supply us with information about the colonies in the Terminus syst-"

"No way in hell." Interrupted Kaidan.

"No don't be so hasty. If you are completely co-operative then we will give you a quick death, no pain, no publication. We'll even send you body home to your family."

"I won't give you intel, so you can enslave countless humans. I don't even know much about those colonies any way." Balak came to a stop before him.

"Then give your your codes, Alenko."

"If Mikilovich was involved in giving me to youthen my codes will be locked out." Balak then leaned in close.

"Then why are you refusing to tell us... one last chance." There were a few moments of silence before Kaidan spoke.

"F-U-C-K-O-F-F." Balak's face changed from triumph to anger as he realised what Kaidan had just said. He scrowled and jerked his head at his men. Kaidan was forced to his knees and dragged to the rim of the tank.

"I wonder? How long can Humans hold their breath for?" Pondered Balak and Kaidan's head was shoved under the water's surface. He'd been able to take a deep breath before hand. He managed to keep under for a while but soon his lungs began to burn, aching for oxygen. He began struggling against the guard's hold on him, when he was just on the verge, he was pulled up. Kaidan coughed and spluttered, struggling for breath.

"Hmm. Impressive, human. Good military training. Can you do a repeat though?" He was shoved under once more. The process repeated, Balak waiting till he was on the verge of drowning before having him puled up, giving Kaidan baerly five seconds before having him shoved under again. Kaidan lost count of how many time he was dunked. Each time he couldn't hold on as long. Soon he was drowning soon as his head went underwater. He thrashed, trying to surface, but the Batarians were stronger.

"That's enough." He barely heard the words as he was pulled out, too busy grabbing what air he could. Balak grabbed him by the hair and yanked him close. "You a little more willing now? You going to tell us your codes?"

"Va te faire foutre." Hissed Kaidan. There was a pause as it went though the translation programme then his head was slammed against the tank. Balak barked out some orders and Kaidan was hauled over to two posts. The guards used his collar to give him a dose of elctricity to make him more docile. There was a ripping sound as his shirt was cut open the rest of the way and yanked off. His arms were tied to each post, so even slumped he was standing upright. Right infront of him was a table full of instruments. Balak stepped into view, examining the tools, hand gliding over them, deliberating over which one to use. Finally he chose an item and moved out of Kaidan's sight.

"Right let's try something else. Let's have a chat about the cover up of Shepard's death. Everything the Alliance knows."

"Which is pretty much barely anything. He's not really been forthcoming."

"The Alliance must know something." There was a rustling and something smelt as if it was being heated.

"All we know is that Cerberus apparently 'resurrected' him. Which sounds crazy. For all we know, he's a clone, a android with an AI that thinks it's Shepard or just faked his death. We just don't know." It hurt to say those things, by now Kaidan was convinced that Shepard had been resurrected. No AI could replicate the signs of nervousness he'd shown on Horizon, or the faked the blood from a wound on his cheek. But to be fair, Kaidan didn't know what to believe these days. There was no comment from Balak, but he came into Kaidan's eye sight,. He carried a length of metal, the end formed into a symbol and glowing white hot. Having shown him the brand, Balak moved behind Kaidan. A hand touched his shoulder, moving as if trying to chose where to place the brand.

"Are you sure? Nothing worthwhile?" He kept quiet sensing that nothing would stop this, only delay it. Kaidan gritted his teeth and Balak moved the brand close. He could feel the heat radiating off the metal. It inched closer, Balak making it clear he was going to draw this out. When it fiannly touched his skin, it hurt , alot. Kaidan felt his skin melt and traitorously accept the symbol. Balak pressed hard causing Kaidan to scream in pain. Even when the brand finally receeded, a dull throbbing remained. He hissed as Balak traced the symbol with his finger. The contact with the now sensistive skin, stinging.

"You want to know what it is?" Blaka waited for an answer. When it didn't comem he continued anyway. "It's what we brand our slaves with. Now you truly belong to the Batarians... as livestock, animal."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back on the torture would be helpful as that was my first attempt at it. I appreciate Honesty.  
> Kaidan's french 'Va te faire foutre' is a rough (google) translation for 'Go fuck yourself'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More torture, More Ein (so more sexual abuse). Stress positions.

Kaidan yelled as the baton hit the back of his legs, delivering an electric shock. He pulled himself back up. The blindfold heavy on his eyes and the ear plugs dampening any sounds. This meant he couldn't listen or look for a chance to relax his muscles. He'd been taken back to his cell after his branding and hung by his arms in the center of the room. The chains had been highered, so to avoid having his arms dislocated or at least hurting he had to stand on the tip of his toes. Balak had informed him that if he didn't stand on his tip toes then he would be shocked. It was around then they'd put the blindfold on and the earplugs in. The muscles in his legs and feet were protesting loudly at the stress being placed on them. He shifted slightly trying to get some circulation in his feet to relieve the throbbing. Then a pair of hands rested his shoulders, causing him to freeze. They stayed there for a moment then trailed up his arms, following the contours of his muscles, then swept back down, finally settling just below his jaw. The gentle touch disappeared and his earplugs were pulled out.

"That better?" Purred Ein down his ear, resting her chin on his shoulder and casually throwing the earplugs away. Her hands crept around his waist, palms on his stomach and pulling herself flush against his back. "Oh, I like this, Balak's handiwork, isn't it?" Kaidan shivered as he felt her breath on the brand. She removed a hand from his stomach and began toying with some hair at the nape of his neck, just above the collar.

"Human hair is.. quite fascinating to me. Different lengths, types, colours, styles, textures... every single human's hair is unique to themselves and only them." Ein detached herself and the thud of her boots told him she'd moved to his front. A finger trailed along where she'd cut him before on the stomach.

"My, my. This seems to have healed up quickly. How could have that happened so quickly?" He felt Ein lean in till she was close to his face. "Well? Care to explain?" Kaidan angled his face away from her. He let out a yelp when Ein suddenly nipped his exposed neck. "Oh well. Doesn't concern me. I'd rather have my fun with you... that's a point, you owe me an apology, don't you?" She began teasing a nipple while her other hand settled on the small of his back. Ein suckled on the bitemark. Kaidan shuddered as her hands began roaming, shadowing over sensistive areas.

"You know all these bruises..." He hissed in pain as Ein pressed hard on a patch of blackened skin. " Somewhat mar your looks, especially the bruise forming on your head." Her knee slid between his leg and he cursed his body for reacting. Ein chuckled, moving her leg back and forth. She placed a mockingly gentle kiss near his ear and whispered into it:

"Deep down, you're enjoying this, aren't you? Do let me know if you want more."

"In your dreams." He muttered, trying to move away from her, shivering as she found the brand mark and continued tracing it.

"Now come on, let a girl induldge her fantasy." Her hands glided down his sides till they rested on his ass. She gave it a squeeze though the fabric of his trousers, then a quick nip to the other side of his neck. She pulled him closer when Kaidan tried to move away again, struggling. "Don't you want to have some enjoyable moments before you die?"

He stayed quiet, focusing on ignoring her touches as they probed for sensistive spots. Part of him wanted to shock her again, but he wouldn't lose control of himself again. He let his anger get the better of him. He just had to stay calm and endure the molestering. Ein wanted hm to react to this. Maybe lose control again and give her a reason to harm him physically again.

She stopped speaking to him and concertrated on trying to get the reaction she wanted from him. Constant teasing and nips. The occansional grope of his butt or crotch. Gradually the touches became more harsher as Ein got more and more frustrated by his lack of reaction and reatailiation from him. Eventually Kaidan's patience paid off, just as it was wearing thin.

"Ein. Your times up." There was a disguntled grunt and Ein backed away. "You must be losing your touch." Kaidan heard Ein stomp away disgruntilled. Somebody stepped into his personel space and untied the blindfold. The fabric was yanked way. Kaidan blinked a few times, getting rid of the sudden blurriness then focused on Jalk. The Batarian looked impressed. Suddenly Kaidan felt drained and sagged, arms protesting at the sudden strain but his legs were relieved.

"You do know you are giving her more reasons to break you and in more painful ways." Kaidan snorted loudly.

"I know what you're doing. Ein and Balak torture me, you act as a friend who gentely encourages me to give in and say everything you want to know." Jalk shook his head, sighing as he supported Kaidan while unchaining him and removing the shackles. He then carefully put Kaidan down by the wall.

"True that's the intetion, but my advice is true and honest." Kaidan shook his head, attempting to clear the haze of sleep creeping up and the dull ache in his stomach.

"How long has it been?" Jalk checked his omni-tool then answeared.

"Since you arrived. A day." Kaidan closed his eyes and swallowed stiffly. He knew tommorrow would be the same, if not worse. "Here." Jalk threw Kaidan back his shirt, though it was more of a jacket now. Then something wrapped in plastic was chucked at him. It was a military ration snack bar. Kaidan looked up just in time to see Jalk's back become obscured by the door. Pulling the shirt on, he considered the snack bar. The last time Jalk had given him food. It'd been rotten. Caustiously he opened up the wrapper and sniffed it, then took a bite.

The good news was that it wasn't rotten. The bad news,  it tasted terrible, as if someone had taken rotten meant and burnt it to a cinder. Though he was glad for the nourishment, he kew his stomach was over the moon. He let sleep claim him.

 

 

:---:---:

"So Have you changed your mind?" Asked Balak as Kaidan was dragged into the room. He was strung up between the posts after his shirt was removed again.

" No I haven't. As I told you before It wouldn't do you any good, they will have been locked out." Muttered Kaidan as Balak stepped into sight, choosing an instrument of torment from the tables infront of Kaidan. He tried to ignore the crude instruments that Balak held up. Especially his 'friend' from yesterday. Eventually he settled on a whip with nine separate strips of leather. Balak give it an experimental slash. The crack resonnated thoughout the room. He grinned and moved behind Kaidan.

"You sure? If you are so confident that they've been locked out then give them to us." Balak had a point, Kaidan was certain that they were locked out. But it was the principal. If his codes were flagged as being used so soon after his capture then it would raise a red flag. Basic Interrogration resistance training meant he should last at least serveral weeks before breaking. If Udina and Mikilovich were involved then they would be doing everything to drag his name though the mud to discourage any reprisal from the Alliance. Knowing how slimy Udina was, he was most likely using his connection to Shepard right now to do that. He didn't respond to Balak.

Kaidan gritted his teeth and tensed as he heard Balak move the whip. It stung like hell. Every single lash. It wasn't long before the skin on his back had broken and was bleeding. Kiadan held on as long as he could but soon he had to scream out in pain. He lost count of how many lashes he was given. All he knew from what his brain would tell him, was that his back was raw by the time Blak tired and his thoart sore from yelling in pan. Immediately he sagged, his legs unable to support him any longer. A hand came to rest on his shoulder then moved to the welts on his back. Fingers pushed the sides apart causing fresh blood to ooze out.

"Last chance. Give us the codes and we'll go easy."

"Go to hell!" Spat out Kaidan. Balak snarled and moved to the table, picking up another implement. This time a rod with a metallic tip.

"Bad choice Alenko. I'm very certain that you'll be begging for mercy pretty soon after your trial." Balak turned the implement on, electricity crackling at the tip. He gave Kaidan an evil smirk, then went behind, applying the tip to every welt, making sure not one part of the gashes was left untouched and allowing the volts to flow though Alenko.


End file.
